Ecuador
by Gotaru
Summary: Mientras comparten un par de cervezas, Krillin y Yamcha charlan un poco y el tema de la ruptura sentimental del último sale a colación. Previo al Torneo de Cell. Drabble! [Traducción autorizada de "Equator" por RavageDarkness]


**D isclaimer I: Dragon Ball **es propiedad intelectual de **Akira Toriyama.**

 **D isclaimer II: **la siguiente historia pertenece a **RavageDarness. n.n**

* * *

 **Ecuador**

 **(Equator)**

* * *

Por:

RavageDarkness

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Krillin y yo pasábamos el rato con frecuencia en los días previos al Torneo de Cell. Cuando no estábamos entrenando, íbamos a las ciudades para hacer cosas normales, como ir de compras o tomar licuados. No podía evitar encontrarlo gracioso. Krillin y yo, junto con los otros miembros de nuestra informal fuerza de defensa de la Tierra, entrenábamos para el día en que seríamos (Goku especialmente) la única cosa que separase a Cell de la destrucción de la Tierra y aun así podíamos darnos el tiempo para ser… normales.

Este era uno de aquellos momentos. Luego de entrenar, Krillin y yo nos detuvimos en un bar. Ordenamos un par de cervezas y pasamos el rato hablando mientras veíamos un partido de Baseball; uno que involucraba a mi equipo. Y simplemente chismorreamos. Como era lo usual, terminamos hablando de chicas.

―Así que, ¿qué piensas que pasará? ―pregunté con una sonrisa mientras me inclinaba en mi asiento―. ¿Que cuando derrotemos a Cell y revivamos a todos, Dieciocho y tú comenzarán a salir? Un poco optimista, ¿no lo crees?

― ¿Qué más puedo hacer, Yamcha? ―respondió Krillin mientras rodaba los ojos―. No es como si hubiera una horda de mujeres golpeando mi puerta a diario.

―Si tan sólo se fuera así de afortunado ―respondí con una risa. Miré hacia un lado, pensativo―. Aun así, Dieciocho fue parte de los enemigos de los que tuvimos que preocuparnos antes de que Cell apareciera. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres irte por esa ruta?

― ¿Y por qué no; funcionó para Bulma, no es así? ―volteé mi rostro hacia Krillin, mis cejas arqueadas. Sus ojos se expandieron al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho―. Oh, cielos, ¡lo siento, Yams! ―hice una seña con la mano sin darle importancia al comentario.

―No te preocupes por eso, hombre ―le dije con una sonrisa ligera―. Ya lo superé. En serio.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó―. Quiero decir… Vegeta y ella. ¿No te incomoda un poco?

Tomé un poco de cerveza mientras me encogía de hombros.

―Terminamos nuestra relación antes de que eso pasara. De hecho, Bulma y yo no estábamos bien desde antes que rompiéramos oficialmente.

― ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ―preguntó Krillin. Yo alcé una ceja―. Si no te importa que pregunte. A todos nosotros nos da curiosidad, de hecho. Todos nos hemos preguntado qué pasó entre ustedes dos como para que Bulma acabase con Vegeta de entre todas las personas.

―Tal vez él no sea tan malo como la gente piensa ―reflexioné―. Él sí intentó derrotar a Cell.

― ¿Eso fue antes o después de que permitiera que Cell absorbiera a Dieciocho para volverse perfecto?

―Aunque no te equivocas, tú sí ayudaste a que eso ocurriera―señalé. Krillin abrió la boca para responder. Luego la cerró mientras inclinaba su cabeza, avergonzado. Fruncí el ceño. Eso sí que fue inapropiado de mi parte.

―Lo siento, Krillin ―dije quedamente.

―No, no hay problema ―me miró y sonrió de manera débil―. Sí tienes razón.

Los dos nos callamos después de eso, concentrándonos en nuestras cervezas. El silencio era un poco incómodo para mi gusto, especialmente cuando Krillin todavía parecía afectado por aquello que destaqué sobre Cell alcanzado su forma perfecta, guiándome por su expresión lúgubre.

― ¿Alguna vez has estado en el Ecuador? ―pregunté.

Krillin me miró.

―Muchas veces ―respondió él.

―Es una cosa bastante asombrosa en realidad ―alcé mis manos con mis dedos índice hacia arriba, para después acercar mis dedos a medida que hablaba―. Otra persona y tú podrían estar de pie sobre el Ecuador, lado a lado, ¿no? Y estás cerca de esa persona. Pero, al mismo tiempo, esa persona y tú están a millones de millas de distancia.

―… Eso es interesante ―me respondió Krillin, asintiendo.

―Y triste ―bajé mis manos―… Básicamente eso fue lo que pasó entre Bulma y yo. Las cosas fueron maravillosas por un tiempo, pero a medida que pasaron los años, sencillamente nos alejamos el uno del otro. Sí, todavía teníamos citas y cenábamos juntos y nos divertíamos. Pero, en el fondo, avistamos que nuestra relación tenía fecha de caducidad. Mi muerte y el viaje que ella hizo a Namekusei tan sólo prolongaron todo.

― ¿Así que no culpas a Vegeta? ―preguntó Krillin.

―No. Incluso si él no hubiera aparecido las cosas habrían acabado de la misma forma.

Permanecimos en silencio otra vez. Acerqué la botella a mis labios, luego la alejé y la miré. Sí, ya tuve suficiente. Coloqué la botella en la mesa y llevé mi mano a mi bolsillo.

― ¿Listo para irte? ―pregunté.

―Sí ―dijo Krillin al levantarse. Saqué mi billetera y dejé dinero en la mesa―. ¿Oye, Yams?

― ¿Sí, Krillin?

―Eres un buen tipo, hombre. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien.

Ante eso, sonreí.

―Me preocuparé por ello después del Torneo de Cell ―luego reí―. Entonces podré tener una cita doble contigo y la señorita Androide.

―Quizás puedo preguntarle si tiene una hermana. ―me respondió Krillin con una sonrisa. A medida que abandonábamos el bar, yo reía.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _ **Publicado originalmente el**_ _ **25 de mayo, 2018**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota del traductor** : ¿qué es lo mejor que puede pasarle a alguien que, un tanto nerviosita, mandó PMS a tres autores distintos solicitando permiso para traducirles? Que dos de ellos te contesten esa misma noche. Lloré, _snif_. T_T

Ya enfocándonos en la historia, si existen injusticias en este fandom, sería lo mucho que son infravalorados ciertos personajes: definitivamente Krillin y Yamcha son víctimas de no recibir todo el amor que merecen. ¡Y es que son personajes tan ricos en su historia y complejidad! Son de los que nos han acompañado desde el inicio mismo de esta aventura. Por eso me moría por traducir esto, un momento muy ameno entre ambos. Un momento en el que, incluso, se toca de buena manera cierto temita del que muchos hacen burla.

Como siempre, en unos minutos actualizaré mi bio agregando los créditos de la historia original y del perfil del autor. Si nace de sus corazones, no olviden apoyar a Ravage, el autor de tan fabuloso relato. :')

¡Gracias por su tiempo!


End file.
